Vc'zm
Ceti-Salvux-Phovox-124, “Vc’zm,” is the homeworld of the Klcxiix. Vc’zm is a large planet with an incredibly slow orbit, but a rapid rotation, which is believed to be part of the reason why the Klcxiix perceive time so differently than other races. Vc’zm is covered in a massive temperate forest and populated almost exclusively by alien insectoids that have been integrated with some form of metallic exoskeleton. The planet has a 60% oxygen atmosphere, allowing for these beasts to grow to truly monstrous proportions. The Klcxiix have officially been incorporated into the Cetan Imperium, as have all of their planets, although no Cetan soldiers are stationed on Vc’zm. Government Vc'zm, like all Klcxiixian worlds, is governed via the World Brain, which allows for every single Klcxiix to cast his or her vote on any issue, making the government of Vc'zm, and all other Klcxiixian worlds, a true democracy. Environment Vc'zm is a large planet with expansive forests covering much of its land. There are two types of forests on Vc'zm, the deciduous and the coniferous. The deciduous forests are found closer to the equator and the lower latitudes, whereas the coniferous forests are found along the upper latitudes. Both types of forests are filled with towering trees, reaching sometimes hundreds of meters into the dry burnt sienna sky. Vc'zm also has large grassland regions between the forests and the coasts. The entire planet is tinted a dry yellow-brown, and the oceans are a dull grey-ish shade, on account of the algae-like life that populates them. Ecology Land-based life on Vc'zm can be split categorically based on diet and number of limbs. Canivores have anywhere from 5-7 limbs typically, and wings included where applicable, allowing for rapid movement, or ease of capturing prey. Omnivores typically have 8 limbs exclusively and never have wings. Herbivores tend to be incredibly large and have 4 strongs limbs for keeping them upright. Ferrovores, insects that survive exclusively on a mineral diet, start with four limbs during the larval stage, but after the metamorphosis they gain a pair of limbs to aid with copulation, though they do lose their mouths, typically. Barkleapers, or Gck'lcha in Klcxiixian, are a species of grasshopper-like insect living on Vc'zm. There are 3 recorded subspecies of Barkleaper, with many variations in size and color, though all are characterized by a carniverous diet, as well as 5 external limbs; 2 incredibly strong limbs, which are used in conjunction with a powerful springtail to jump upwards of 10 times its body height and 4 times its body length. It has 2 grasping arms hold onto its prey, and one piercing tube on the front of its body, which also doubles as a stabilizer, which is used to deliver powerful acid and then drink the liquified insides of its prey. The 3 variants of Barkleaper are based upon location. Decidiuous Barkleapers are all mostly the size of a wolf. They spend most of their time in the treetops, but drop down to the ground to hunt. Coniferous Barkleapers are about the size of a fox, but they gather in large groups to take down much larger prey. Plainsleapers are the largest species of Barkleaper, on average the size of a bull elephant, and are more adapted for lateral movement, as opposed to vertical. They use long distance jumps to tackle huge prey animals on the ground. Wasphounds (Klc'dxn) are large carnivores. As their name would suggest, they look similar to a wasp, and behave like wolves. They have 2 pairs of legs, heavily evolved for running speed, 1 pair of grasping/stabbing arms, and a vestigial pair of wings on their backs that have since fused into a streamlined plate. This wing-plate can scrape against its carapace to emit noises, used to communicate with other Wasphounds and with some of the Klcxiix themselves, who domesticate them for herding and combat purposes. There are many different color and size variations of wasphounds, and several shape variations, depending on what they're used for. Larger, bear-sized wasphounds are used to herd Steelweavers, while smaller cheetah-sized hounds are used in combat with other sentients. Lately, certain Wasphounds have been bred to be smaller to guard Klcxiixian larvae without posing a threat to them. The Steelweaver is also an important part of Vc'zm's ecology. Category:Planets Category:Klcxiix